Jiminy Pan
Jiminy Cricket's fifth spoof of Walt Disney's 1953 animated feature "Peter Pan" It appeared on YouTube. May 2 2017. ''Cast: *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Peter Pan'' *''Rapunzel (Tangled) as Wendy Darling'' *''Charlie Brown (Peanuts (1950)) as John Darling'' *''Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) as Michael Darling'' *''Doris The Duck (64 Zoo Lane) as Tinkerbell'' *''Ragain Blackard (Company Idiot) as Captain Hook'' *''Uncle Robert (Company Idiot) as Mr. Smee'' *''Kevin The Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile'' *''The Lost Boys played by:'' **''Binky Barnes (Arthur) as Cubby the Bear Lost Boy'' **''Arthur Read (Arthur) as Slightly the Fox Lost Boy'' **''Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) as The Twin Raccoon Lost Boys'' **''Buster Baxter (Arthur) as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy'' **''George Lundgren (Arthur) as Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy'' *''Miss Cricket (Stuffed Animals) as Tiger Lily'' *''Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as The Indian Chief'' *''Rita (Oliver & Company) as Nana'' * Queen Arianna (Tangled) as Mary Darling * King Frederic (Tangled) as George Darling Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel ''Scenes: *Jiminy Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right"'' *''Jiminy Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family'' *''Jiminy Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow'' *''Jiminy Pan part 4 - Jiminy Chases His Shadow/Rapunzel and Jiminy Meet'' *''Jiminy Pan part 5 - Charlie and Tommy Meet Jiminy/Doris in a Sulky Mood'' *''Jiminy Pan part 6 - Jiminy Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly")'' *''Jiminy Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Ragain and the Villains/Uncle Robert vs. Kevin'' *''Jiminy Pan part 8 - Captain Ragain Attacks Jiminy and the Darling Children'' *''Jiminy Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Doris Tries to Kill Rapunzel'' *''Jiminy Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Griffins'' *''Jiminy Pan part 11 - Jiminy and Rapunzel Meet The Mermaids/Ragain Kidnaps Miss Cricket'' *''Jiminy Pan part 12 - Jiminy Tricks Captain Ragain/Saving Miss Cricket'' *''Jiminy Pan part 13 - Captain Ragain's Next Plan'' *''Jiminy Pan part 14 - "What Makes The Red Man Red"'' *''Jiminy Pan part 15 - Doris Helps Captain Ragain'' *''Jiminy Pan part 16 - Big Chief Jiminy/I Had A Mother Once'' *''Jiminy Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Captured by Captain Ragain'' *''Jiminy Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Ragain")/A Bomb!'' *''Jiminy Pan part 19 - Jiminy Cares For Doris'' *''Jiminy Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship'' *''Jiminy Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Ragain is a Codfish'' *''Jiminy Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End'' *''Jiminy Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits'' Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel ''Gallery: Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Peter Pan'' NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|''Rapunzel as Wendy Darling'' Charlie_Brown.png|''Charlie Brown as John Darling'' Tommy Pickles.png|''Tommy Pickles as Michael Darling'' Doris.jpg|''Doris the Duck as Tinker Bell'' Star wars episode 7 thecartoonman12 style poster.png|''Ragain Blackard as Captain Hook'' Star wars episode 1 thecartoonman12 style poster.png|''Uncle Robert as Mr. Smee'' Grinning_Kevin.jpg|''Kevin the Crocodile as Tick Tock Crocodile'' Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg|''Binky Barnes as Cubby the Bear Lost Boy'' Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|''Arthur Read as Slighty the Fox Lost Boy'' Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|''Huey, Dewey and Louie as The Twin Racoon Lost Boys'' Buster Baxter.png|''Buster Baxter as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy'' Lundgren.jpeg|''George Lundgren as Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy'' 83606-2.jpg|''Miss Cricket as Tiger Lily'' Peter Griffin.png|''Peter Griffin as the Indian Chief'' Rita (Oliver and Company).jpg|''Rita as Nana'' Fitzherbert P.I. 15.jpg|''Queen Arianna as Mary Darling'' Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg|''King Frederic as George Darling'' Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Tinker Bell Movie Spoofs Category:TinkerBell Movies Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof